


geological anomaly

by PunkHazard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkHazard/pseuds/PunkHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beifong women aren't known for loving children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	geological anomaly

Beifong women aren't known for loving children (if Lin and her mother are to be examples), but Suyin has always dreamed of having a family. The thought of screaming, crying, vomiting hoards of tiny people snapping at her heels was no deterrent to that desire (in fact, it might have fueled it a bit), so when Baatar-- lovely, kind man that he is, sure to pass on some excellent traits to their future children-- agreed to marry her, Suyin was thrilled to get started. 

From personal experience, Su knows that giving children space-- space to roam, space to explore, and space _away from each other_ \-- is a surefire way to avoid resentment between siblings. She taught them to respect each other's boundaries, but to come to each other's aid; that they can spend their days however they'd like, after lessons, but that everyone eats dinner together; to be responsible and independent, but to never forget the bonds that hold a family together. 

Her kids have wildly varying interests and hobbies. They barely see each other most days, with Zaofu's size and the freedom they've been granted, and they rarely get up to mischief (Su also knows this from personal experience: what fun is mischief if you're allowed to do pretty much whatever you want, within reason?) 

The youngest child in a family is usually most attached to their mother (she'd read the studies)-- and Su just so happens to have two. It's not that she'd ever intended to favor the twins. 

Only Wei and Wing insist on spending every day together, almost without exception. They do everything in pairs, from picking out their clothes for the day, to teasing Huan, to buying snacks, to backing Su up when she infiltrates Kuvira's camp. Of all her children, the twins took after her in ways their older siblings did not-- that interest in the martial applications of bending ate up her time and attention like nothing else. 

They were masters by the time they were fourteen, even managing to elicit a semi-impressed huff from their grandmother (who was the greatest earthbender in the world at twelve, but not everyone can be Toph Beifong). 

After the final battle, after Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, Su finds the twins goofing off near the band, interrogating Tahno about probending techniques, and the application process to establish a team. Suyin shoots them down, not ungently, with a reminder that probending is hardly a career option that they need to consider for success and comfort; also, they wouldn't be able to play on the same team. 

Their next project, Wei declares, will instead be bringing Powerdisc to the masses. Aunt Lin has already expressed the vaguest of interest in the game as a training exercise for her metalbending officers, Wing informs Su. 

Su likes that idea about as much as she likes the idea of jumping into a tank full of piranhasharks, but the twins seem excited about it. Besides, they'll need something to do while they help expand and rebuild Republic City with her. It does mean, of course, that they'll spend more time doing things on their own as needed, and Su's a bit past the age where having even more children is entirely feasible. Though maybe it isn't too late to adopt-- 

"Okay," Wing says, sounding excited now that they've decided their trajectory for their next few months, "but death-trap Powerdisc. The floor opens onto electrified spikes." 

Wei nods. "We should incorporate cables somehow too. Ones that randomly snap." 

"Wait," Suyin says. "What?" 

(Maybe, she thinks with no small amount of relief, they're not quite ready to leave the nest just yet.)


End file.
